cathaysfandomcom-20200213-history
1385 DR
The Spellplague The Wailing Years * Tarsakh: The armies of Szass Tam assault the Citadel of Sorrows . * An army made up of undead and creatures from the Shadowfell belonging to the Ghost King assault the Spirit Soaring and Carradoon in Erlkazar. * Native Dambrathans revolt and drive their half-drow masters from the land. ; Tarsakh : Cyric, aided and abetted by Shar, murders Mystra. With her death, the Weave convulses and blue flames envelop the realms and surrounding planes. Spellplague :* Dweomerheart disintegrates, killing Savras, while Azuth and Velsharoon are ejected into the Astral Plane. :* The World Tree is destroyed. :* Only greater deities manage to keep their divine realms intact in the resulting chaos. * Asmodeus fuses with the dying Azuth, who fell into the Nine Hells, saving the God of Wizards' life but stealing his divine powers, and thus the archdevil becomes a god. * Deneir writes himself into the Weave via the Metatext in an attempt to stabilize it. * Lathander, Tyr and Sune imprison Cyric in the Supreme Throne for 1000 years. * Lathander reveals himself to be Amaunator in the weeks just after the Spellplague. * Priests of Hanali Celanil open a portal to Arvandor near Evereska, and learn that their deity exists in Arvandor only as an avatar of Sune. * Nobanion tried to save a pride of lions in Gulthandor from oncoming blue fire. He came in contact with the blue fire, and it mutated him into a dark and bestial lion with a mane of blue flame. * Cadderly Bonaduce sacrifices himself to keep the Ghost King in the Shadowfell. * Catti-brie dies, never recovering from being trapped between the Shadowfell and the Prime Material Plane after being caught in the blue fire of the collapsing Weave. * Regis dies the same night as Catti-brie, having become similarly trapped after trying to revive Catti-brie with the ruby pendant. *Imbrar II, king of Impiltur, dies without an heir, thus ending the Heltharn dynasty, and the monarchy in Impiltur. *Nasher Alagondar, king of Neverwinter, dies. * All of House Xorlarrin's miners in the Lustrum Mine are killed by gemstone golems. * The dragon-king Tchazzar disappears in Threskel during the spellplague. * A young human wizard named Myrin becomes trapped by a pocket of spellplague and is transported to Waterdeep where she appears as a young woman trapped in blue flame. * Kepeshkmolik Thymara, guided by the goddess Selûne, reconstructs Djerad Thymar above the God-Tomb of the death Untherite god Nanna-Sin. The dragonborn spend the rest of the year fighting the spellscarred horrors of the former lands of Unther while founding the nation of Tymanther. * Quenthel Baenre attempts to dissolve the Ruling Council of Menzoberranzan to declare herself queen but her plans are foiled by the Spellplague. * With the Abyss sent into the Elemental Chaos, the Blood War its stalled it by a hundred years. * With Mystra's death, The Weave unravels. Being an integral part of the world, chaos ensues. Magic breaks its bonds, causing widespread destruction and calamity. This phenomenon is known as the Spellplague. * The Wards of Silverymoon were shattered. * The Spellplague affects the landscape, making the ground rumble and heave up and down like the surface of the sea. Curtains of blue flame swept the landscape, reshaping the land by cutting crevasses or lifting and sculpting the plain into hills and ridges. Shards of earth wrenched themselves free and became earthmotes. * Sespech, the Golden Plains and the Nagalands become the foci for the Spellplague for at least the next century. They become collectively known as the Plaguewrought Lands and the terrain, natural laws, and any life left inside the boundaries of the place are continually warped and changed. * Halruaa is destroyed by the outbreak of the Spellplague, in such a catastrophic way that the explosion was felt as far as Waterdeep. * Shar turns the Plane of Shadow into the Shadowfell and the people of Faerûn meet its denizens soon after. * The Spellplague pulled back the Feywild into Toril's proximity, reopening the paths between the two planes again. * With his new found godly power, Asmodeus took advantage of the planar instability to hurl the Abyss to the Elemental Chaos in a attempt to end the Blood War. * In Hulburg, a fourth of the city is destroyed as parts of Abeir transpose themselves into the city's harbor. The Arches, dozens of pale green stone columns soaring hundreds of feet in the air, erupt from the seabed in a single night, creating the best harbor on the north shore of the Moonsea. In addition, equally-tall columns of malachite known as the Spires erupted from the ridge marking the western edge of the town, in some cases bursting through the old foundations of the ancient ruins. * The continent of Maztica is sent to the world of Abeir. * Approximately one third of all Cormyrean War Wizards die, go mad, or disappear over the next year. * The merchant prince Nathur Hethkantan leads an ill-fated expedition to the Glaur Barrens, in the world of Abeir, in hopes to uncover the remains of the primordial Nehuhsta. During his travels, he founds the town of Rimlost. When the Spellplague is unleashed in the world of Abeir, Nathur mutates into a powerful dracolich. * The Glaur Barrens are created when the fortress of Glaur is destroyed by the Spellplague while on the world of Abeir. The explosion transposes the continent of Laerakond to the world of Toril, while sending the continent of Maztica to the world of Abeir. * Djerad Thymar was separated from Skelkor, a land of Laerakond, and falls on Unther, creating the Black Ash Plain and sending Unther to the continent of Shyr in Abeir. * Halruaan wizards, having divined the death of Mystra and the destruction of the Weave, were able to use the energy of the blue fire to save most of their kingdom by shifting it into Abeir, displacing part of that world to the Plane of Shadow. * This year is known as the Year of the Revelation in the Black Chronology. ;Novels * Plague of Spells begins. * The Crystal Mountain *''The Devil You Know'' Bryseis Kakistos story, part eight. * The Fractured Sky ends. * The Ghost King * Undead ;Short Stories * Realms of the Dead ** The Many Murders of Manshoon References DR|}}|8|_TZ}} +35000}} +35000}} +35000}}